


2+1=Fun

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [24]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Could you possibly write a third part to the threesome with ricky and angelo? Like something really rough”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+1=Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the third installment of this pairing and oh man has it been crazy but I feel like the excitement of writing about this trio is wearing out, so I think this will be the final time I’ll accept a request of AngeloXRickyXReader, I’m really sorry guys! It’s not forever, but just for now.

 

You stumble against the front door of Ricky’s shared home with Angelo, laughing so hard the three of you are wheezing, none of you had been drinking but it took one joke to steamroll the conversation to bad joke after bad joke that left you all in stitches.

“S-Stop, I can’t breathe!” You laugh out, grabbing your sides as Ricky tries to unlock the front door.

Angelo wraps his arms around your waist, muffling his laughs into your shoulder, “you started this!”

“No, Ricky totally did!”

“Ricky did no such thing!” Ricky giggles, finally getting the door open to allow the three of you in before shutting it and locking it once you’ve all entered.

The laughter slowly dies down into giggles and Angelo kisses the side of your neck, you smile and reach up to tangle you digits into his long locks, and you happily tilt your head to the side to give him more access.

“Starting the party without me?” Ricky teases, grinning at you before walking over and claiming your mouth with his own.

Each kiss and caress starts out innocent and gentle, but they all slowly begin to escalate and become more urgent, each grope rougher and each kiss harder - both hardly masking the want you each feel for each other. Angelo manages to slip his hand beneath your shirt and bra, groping your breast with calloused and skillful hands and you arch into his touch. Ricky kisses you all tongue and teeth, your other hand gripping his hair as he ruts against your thigh.

Pulling back for a second Ricky speaks in between kisses, “we should…move to the couch…”

You nod as angelo hum in agreement, but it’s a solid five minutes of more sloppy making our and rough hands before any of you finally make a move to the couch in the living room. Angelo pulls you down onto the cushions, your thighs bracketed in between his and you spread your legs as wide as possible when Ricky drops to his knees in between your legs, kissing and biting the insides of your thighs while his hands stroke the tops of them, fingers slipping under your short dress.

“No underwear?” Ricky says with a deviant grin, a glint in his eyes as he meets your own. “Naughty girl.”

You try to come up with a witty remark, something long the lines of ‘I wouldn’t have needed them’ but your mind short-circuits the second you feel the heated fanning of Ricky’s breath over your entrance. You watch as the guitarist leans forward, lapping his tongue over your folds while Angelo unzips the back of your dress and slips your arms out of it, exposing your torso before taking off your bra with practiced ease and tosses it away. You feel his large hands mold your breasts, thumb and index twisting the peaks making you mewl and bite your lower lip, unsure of where to focus your attention and with the bruising bites Angelo lines across our shoulder and neck you knew you’d have reminders of all this in the morning.

“F-Fuck Ricky,” you breathe out, moaning softly as your hips rock against the man’s mouth, hands clutching anything they could grab to keep you steady - despite having already been sat you felt like your were about to fall to the group any second.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Angelo says against the moist skin of your shoulder, pulling at your sensitive nipples enough to make your breathing hitch.

Ricky pushes your legs apart wider, licking and sucking you despite your moans and warnings that you wouldn’t last long. However, that seemed to be exactly what Ricky and Angelo wanted, to throw you off the edge before anything really started, and at this rat e you knew they’d get what they wanted within minutes - if not seconds. You feel Ricky’s fingers come into play, easily slipping into your wet sex, fingers curled just right hitting you where you were most venerable and you squeak - yes fucking squeak - and clamp your thighs around the man’s head, heading for your orgasm quick and steady but that didn’t seem to deter the raven-haired guitarist.

“R-Ricky I-I’m oh fuckin—shit! Yes! FUCK!” You all but scream, body shuddering as you cum, clutching both Ricky and Angelo’s hair as you tremble.

Though your orgasmic high you hardly register the press of Angelo’s erection against the small of your back, or the way both men work to get you completely bare before stripping themselves free of clothing. It’s only when Angelo kisses you, hot and dirty, all teeth and tongue that you’re brought back and kiss him back with just as much want - if not slightly lazily from your comedown. Helping them out of their clothes Angelo grabs two condoms from his wallet - a necessity to have when you’re as horny as the three of you are - before tossing it onto the coffee table and sits back down on the couch, erection pressed against his torso, no shame and it was another thing you loved about these two morons; their confidence.

“Fucking shit, you’re so sexy,” you say, eyes raking over Angelo’s body before moving over to Ricky. “Both of you, like seriously-shit!” You exclaim before practically attacking Ricky with a kiss, he’d only just managed to take off his shirt when you do so.

In the distance you can hear the familiar tearing of the condom wrapper, and knowing that Angelo was ready for you was enough to have you wet all over again. Moving back from Ricky, who takes the condom Angelo offers him, you move over to the drummer and straddle his waist, kissing him feverishly as you trap his erection between your bodies, moving just enough to tease him and relish in the moans he emits. Soon enough the couch dips behind you, you feel Ricky’s rough hands run down from your shoulder blades down to your ass before smacking hard enough to echo through the empty home, your loud moan following just after as a spark runs up your spine.

“God dammit…fuck,” you mewl, arching your back to your ass is higher in the air, yelping when Ricky smacks you again - but harder.

“C’mon (Y/N), what are you waiting for?” Ricky purrs, running his nails down the tender flesh of your crimson ass. “Fuck him.”

The words makes your skin raise with excitement, your pussy almost dripping down Angelo’s length, and the moment the drummer licks and bites down on the swell of your breast you almost lose yourself but slowly shift onto your knees. Gripping Angelo’s length you stroke him a few times, his cock hot, solid and thick in your hand and slowly you lower yourself, his tip slipping in with ease. However, once you’re fully impaled on the man you pause, adjusting the girth of his pulsating cock.

“O-O fuck…” you moan softly, your head rolling back before rocking your hips and shiver as Angelo, too, moans in time with you.

Ricky leans forward, his cock flush against your ass as you ride Angelo and bites down on the tendon of your shoulder.

“Lean forward,” he whispers, voice an octave deeper than normal and your tremble at the sound alone.

You obey instantly.

Leaning forward your chest is pressed against the drummer’s breasts moving against him as you rock your hips, his hold on them most certainly tight enough to leave reminders of tonight on your skin. You kiss along Angelo’s collarbones and neck, biting and licking as you and jolt upon feeling the blunt head of Ricky’s cock against your ass, slowly pushing past the tight ring. You still and kiss Angelo at the tight fit of the new invasion, trying to remain relaxed until Ricky’s balls deep in you, both men leaving you stretched tight - in all the best ways possible.

After a moment you speak breathlessly, “f-fuck me…please just fuck me already I-I can’t wait much longer,” you moan, head dropping down onto Angelo’s shoulder as your nails dig into his chest.

The two of them begin to move slowly - you not that Ricky moves slower, entering you when Angelo pulls out - and yet you feel like you’re drowning in the most sinful way. You move against both men, their sharp intakes of breath and curses mixing in with your own as the three of you fuck, bodies rutting against one another and for the life of you you can’t tell where you end and both men begin. Your nerve-endings are frayed and you feel sensitive all over, every touch electing a mewl and every thrust a moan of wanton pleasure. Angelo is the first to go, his thrusts becoming fast and sloppy before cumming hard, body tensing beneath you and fucks you through it. Ricky lasts a bit longer, long enough to pull your hair and crane your neck backwards as he fucks you hard with no mercy, your moans turn into near screams at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through you and you tighten around him cumin within a handful of thrusts - Ricky follows soon after, slumping down above you. The three of you lay sardined onto of one another, and after a moment both men, slowly, pull themselves out of you and move to rid of the condoms.

“H-Holy fuck,” you breath, body still trembling from your orgasm, shifting enough to make room for the two musicians.

“Fucking hell…why haven’t we done that before?” Ricky asks, looking over at the two of your before kissing your love-bite ridden shoulder.

“I have no idea, but it’s happening again,” Angelo replies, kissing your temple.

You try to answer but your mind still seems to be reeling from your orgasms so you simply hum in agreement. However, the three of you don’t have long to recuperate because the door bell rings, and each of you cast frantic eyes at the other - all still stark naked.

“Fuck, I forgot about the movie night!” Ricky whisper-shouts, quickly moving to pull on his jeans while you make work of putting your bra and dress back on.

“You moron!” Angelo and you say in unison, quickly getting dressed and try to look as presentable as possible.

Once everything looks - semi - decent Ricky moves to answer the door, still pulling his shirt over his pale frame.

“Hey Chris,” Ricky says, trying for casual - but fails judging by the bark of laughter from the singer.

“You horn dog!” The lanky man says, making his way into the living room and smirks at you and Angelo.

“You guys don’t think we know what you nasty children are up to?” Ghost laughs, walking in behind Chris, the same known smirk on his face.

“Oh shut up!” You laugh, blush furiously.

“Heathens!” Bala exclaims playfully though his laughter, moving to the armchair.

“No way I’m touching that couch until you either wash or burn it!” Chris says through a chuckle, moving to sit on the floor.

“So what movie is it tonight, you horny devils?” Ryan teases, sitting beside Chris.

“How do you guys feel about _Fight Club?”_ Angelo answers, moving to the TV.

“Sounds good,” Balz replies, adding. “Any snacks?”

“I’ll get them!” You say, a little too quickly and feel as though your face is on fire when you leave to get the snacks - but even through your embarrassment you knew none of the boys meant any harm and you even found yourself laughing.

‘ _Gosh, I’m friends with idiots…lovable idiots,’_ you think, smiling back at the group and once you catch Ricky and Angelo’s gazes you smile lovingly. ‘ _And I’m in love with two of those idiots.’_

And you knew, those two idiots loved you back.


End file.
